Cherry Fan
by Chanteru
Summary: Sakura has been rejected, oh so many times, by Sasuke. But she will not give up until she tries at least ONE MORE attempt that she feels Sasuke will acknowledge! Will Sasuke's thoughts about her change like she believes? Eventual SasuSaku NarHina ShikaIno
1. Prologue

Summary: After being rejected by Sasuke for the umpteenth time, Sakura has a few surprises for him! Will this change the way Sasuke feels or thinks about her??

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does... Or whatever his name his :P

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't want to make up any excuses, but this is my first Naruto fanfic, so don't flame me please! I'll try my best to write this fanfic and not take up any other Naruto story plots/ideas!

**

* * *

Prologue: Ideas and surprises!** The cherry blossom kunoichi from Team 7 was currently at her house, planning her next 'attack' on Sasuke. 

Since there wasn't any training today, she could finally relax and plan out her vivid schemes toward Sasuke's doom! Err... I mean, to win his heart!

(A/N: No offense to Sasuke! Don't think that I hate him and want him to suffer! )

She was in her room, sitting down on her bed, contemplating. 'Hmm... what should I do to get Sasuke-kun to notice me??' she thought, obviously running out of ideas.

She was biting on her finger nails, a disgusting habit she had gained, while her other hand was on her head, racking for ideas. 'Hmm... I could try to make him jealous. But then again, I want to win him fair and square! ...or maybe I could blackmail him! No, that would be unfair also.'

Sighing, she picked herself up and moved over to where her window was. She kneeled and popped her head out, stalking everyone for some sort of astrological clue to her mystery and need for help.

As if a sign from heaven, she noticed this certain 'symbol' lingering outside. Or perhaps it was just her imagination? Whatever it was, it sure aided her in her time of need!

An evil, creepy smile was worn on her lips. "Purrfect..." she murmured.

"With this new idea..." she strategize, getting up with her balled hands in the air, eyes shut closed in pleasure,

"SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE!!! MUHAHAHA!"

...Uh, oh. Inner Sakura was unleashed.

"Sakura! Get down here right now and do your chores!" her mother yelled from down the stairs, it seemed.

Inner Sakura quickly 'transformed' back into her alter ego and responded to her mother's wishes by heading out the door of her room and washing the dishes that her mother, so brilliantly dirtied just to watch her suffer and clean them up!

_Yes_. Sakura was going to have a very_ fun _time tomorrow indeed...

* * *

A/N: Hey! It's just the **first **chapter, and I can't give away **too **much of the plot! 

Anyway, if you are confused about this chapter, the next one will definitely clear things up. BTW! Next chapter focuses on Sasuke and the chapter will not be as short as this one! You can count on me!


	2. ICHI! : NANI!

Disclaimer: Do I have to put these up for every chapter? XD I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. As long as I type this, I won't get into any trouble, right??

* * *

On the last chapter of Cherry Fan!! 

"MUHAHAHA"

(A/N: Does that ring a bell for you? oO)

* * *

Chapter Ichi: NANI?! 

A few days after Sakura's evil plotting, a morning had risen. But there was something odd about this morning... It was raining AND thundering!

The raven-haired angel of darkness, or as we call him, Sasuke, was just about to leave for training.

_'Why did it have to rain?'_ he thought aimlessly. But he could honestly say that he didn't care and to clarify this he thought, _'Like I care anyways.'_

He looked at the clock in his almost empty living room and saw as it ticked slowly to 5:55AM. It was time!

He grabbed his ninja equipment (kunai holster, shuriken...) and made his leave without even washing up or brushing his teeth! Eww! How disgusting of him!

Just kidding! :P Really, he already did that hygiene stuff.

It was like a race for him. He applied more chakra to his feet and mad-dashed to the meeting area. His hair whipped around his face violently as he finally made it to his destination.

Seconds later, his new wristwatch told him that he made a new record. Literally...

"SaSuKe-KuN YoU aRe ThE mAn! MaDe It To ThE mEeTiNg As FaSt As YoU cAn!" the mechanical gizmo praised him.

He smirked and made a snide remark. "I know I am."

He brushed his hair back coolly and re-adjusted his Sound headband! Then, he shed his Orochimaru-like fangs and peeled off his face and then there was- GASP! OROCHIMARU SNAKE MAN!

Oh wait, no... It was just KONOHA'S headband. And he was just fixing his bangs...not... peeling his face... off. Creepy.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his record had been annihilated by someone's superior strength! ...Or because of their mother's loud, annoying screaming that woke them up.

We'll accept the latter. Her voice rang out and caused him to cringe and twitch his eyebrow.

"Sasuke-KUN! Good morning!" she yelled happily, but also left him to wonder if she was planning something. It was something about the way she said it... But he figured he'd find out soon enough anyway!

"Sakura, why are you so anno-"he paused as he turned around to face her, finding her standing up looking proud on top of a tree branch.

He gasped in shock and felt his eyes widen. '_Oh my God..._' he thought speechlessly.

She was wearing a black Chinese dress that looked fairly like her other dress... except! This one bore _The symbol of Uchiha _instead of the regular white circle that probably represented her own 'clan'.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently. Well, not really. She knew what he was gawking at. This had been her evil plan!

* * *

Let's just take a second to review Chanteru-chan's ninja history lesson! 

Chanteru-chan: Is this thing on?? Oh, um, hello! According to the ninja clan rules that I have just made up, wearing or bearing a symbol from someone else's clan either means:

a. you want to become part of that family, or

b. you want to mate or produce more members of that clan.

In order to make the clan acknowledge your sudden offer, you must wear that symbol on an article of clothes for a FULL week! Even your pajamas must bear the symbol!

Thanks everyone and back to the story!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... Is there a problem?" she once again questioned him to see his reaction to her well-divised scheme. 

A reaction that would hopefully not include him staring off into to space at his clan symbol that had been neatly stitched on her new ninja wear.

He was hypnotized by it. '_Oh my God... Oh my God..._' Then, he snapped out of it.

'_Who does SHE think she IS, HUH??!_' he thought angrily. Not only did his clan get slaughtered by his OWN BROTHER, but here SHE was playing around with HIS family name!

I mean, who knows?? Maybe this will become some type of new 'fad' that his fan girls will adapt to! Then, he'll see them running around in it screaming AND annoying him!

He could imagine it... It will happen the same way that other 'fan girl fad' did.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Two girls who were best friends AND happened to be Sasuke's fan girls came up with a 'brilliant' idea. _

"Hey Kiki! Guess what!" _she conversed, almost feeling the need to yell at the news she had for her **best friend**._

_She replied to her **best friend **and asked her, _"What's up, Mimi?" _They were the gossip girls!_

_Mimi cleared her throat and whispered into Kiki's ear..., _"There's a new way to get the Uchiha!"

_Kiki jumped up and screamed like a girl that was, well, told a juicy secret. _"Your **lying!**" _she retorted only to find her **best friend **shaking her head'no'._

"No, I lied to you **yesterday **about how Sasuke likes girls with their hair shaved off of their head." _Mimi confessed accidently. Lucky for her, they were both dumb, Sasuke fan girls..._

"Oh, yeah..." _Kiki **thought **she remembered, while absent-mindedly shining her bald head with hand. _"Well, what is it?!" _she questioned in a 'hushed' voice._

"You have to tell him that..."

_A few days later..._

_Sasuke was about to leave his house / apartment / place where he lived when he was bombarded with a whole bunch of girls. _

_They kept yelling nonsense like, _"Sasuke-kun! Let's go on a date!!" _and _"I love you, Sasuke-kun!!" _When out of nowhere, out of the twenty already there, one piped up, _

"**If you don't want to go out with _any _of us, then you are _obviously_ GAY!!"**

'_Oh my God... Oh my God...' he thought. 'THEY THINK I'M GAY??! NOOO!!!'_

_He slammed his door, hiding behind it, hearing them shout out, _

"**OH MY GOD!! SASUKE-KUN IS GAY?!!" **_and some were already chanting, _**"Sasuke-kun is GAY!! SASU-GAY!!" "Yeah! No wonder the rest of his family died! They died of embarrassment!" **

_They all started laughing but quickly shut their mouths when Sasuke barged out the door and yelled at them._

"**GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTS!!"** _Yeah... he sure was mad that day... _

_Definitely._

_**Back to reality**_

* * *

'_No... NO!! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH THAT ONCE AGAIN!!'_

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Are you alive in there? Hello!" he heard a voice call out softly. Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face, seeing if he would react and cringed when he did.

He shook his head angrily and shouted, **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!" **He tried to inhale some oxygen after that. He death glared her.

She fell to the ground in shock and surprise, scared out of her wits at the way he was acting. She started to have regrets...kind of. '_Maybe this wasn't the best idea ever...'_

He was about to ramble on more about how weak and stupid she was but noticed that she was trembling with her face covered in dirt from the ground, her eyes wide open.

Her elbows were keeping her up but they didn't look like they could support her any longer.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... I'm s-sorry!" she apologized stammering, her eyes welled up with a watery substance... called mitochondria!!

(A/N: Parasite Eve...gotta love that game! XD)

The tears were about to come when he quickly, and as quietly as he could yell, "Ok, ok! Calm down, weakling!! Er, um, Sakura! Sorry I scared you!"

She stopped her whimpering and looked at Sasuke's face intently, as if waiting for him to say _something_. He sighed loudly seeing that his effort to shut her up succeeded.

"Alright... I guess you could-", he twitched his eyebrow and his face creased as he said the next line to follow with his words, which were, "w-wear that symbol on your c-clothes...

His teeth had gritted and clam shut. "You DO know that you now have to wear it for a LONG, FULL, NEVER-ENDING, WEEK, right?!"

He winced as she nodded off happily. This annoyed him greatly because he knew that if she did...

"And if I do, we have to get married!!" she exclaimed.

With a last glare toward her, he turned away hiding the nervous expression on his face and gulped. '_Why has God done this to me? Or was this someone else's evil, dark plan??' _

* * *

'**_Hehe... everything is just the way I wanted it to be! MUHAHAHA!' _**someone thought evilly. We'll never know who it was... so we'll just assume it was SAKURA!

* * *

A/N: Hello again! So, how was that?? I'm sorry I'm not a very funny person but I tried my best! cries 

Anyway, :P please review me because that will be one of the only ways I will update! o

As for these first two chapters, they were both directed to Sakura and Sasuke to show how the plot would unravel.

The next chapter will be pretty much regular with the rest of the characters of course! Naruto's coming up soon and boy will he be surprised! Well, not really... RR!


End file.
